Love Me Till I'm Gone
by Thisismexxo
Summary: The Raigner sisters lost everything. They didn't make it back in time and now they were sent running for the hills. Only, those hills are back to Mystic Falls. They wanted revenge and got it, eventually. One by one. But what will they do now? How will they be woven into Elena and her family and friend's story? Find out in Love Me Till I'm Gone!


**STORY INFO:**

 **Title:** Love Me Till I'm Gone

 **Rating:** Rated M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ONLY THIS FAN MADE FANFIC AND THE OCS INVOLVED._

 **Characters:** Clementine Raigner( _Main OC_ ), Willow Raigner(Main OC), Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Sheriff Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, Vicki Donovan, Alaric Saltzman, etc.

 **Ships (Not Only Romantic) :** Willow x Klaus, Willow x Jeremy, Clementine x Bonnie, Clementine x Damon, Damon x Elena, Stefan x Elena, Stefan x Caroline, etc

If you would kindly leave a review it would help me in continuing this story! Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **The Orphan Sisters**

"Where can we hide in fair weather, we orphans of the storm?"

 _ **~EVELYN WAUGH**_

The year was 1347. Back in those days it was sickly times. The Black Plague killed people off one by one dragging its victims into a pit of pain and agony. Not for one particular family though. They lived in a home that could have been considered a mansion had it been known as such back then. The family had well over a dozen people in their home; mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters.

Two little girls, Clementine, the one with long brunette locks and icy blue eyes, Willow, another who looked similar only with blonde strands that ran just below her shoulders, ran around, chasing their cousins, Jared and Liz, in what they'd called home for a few centuries now. Their features weren't as pronounced, though, they were growing into them slowly and steadily before they would reach a mature enough age where they'd cease to. Their mother and father had moved them there after a close call. Humans noticing that they aged well, or rather, not at all.

"Clementine, Willow! It would be well of you two to not run through the house." Their mother called from her spot in the library, her English accent thick in her words. The girls looked at each other and giggled, continuing on with their game, almost running into their father. He chuckled, bending down to their level, the light in his brown eyes brighter than ever, staring at his girls, "Best be on your way before mother catches you."

They all smiled and the girls ran out of the house, deciding to play in the backyard instead. They ended up running a bit too far and played games in the woods; Tag, hide and seek, etc. The blonde one tripped over a branch, wrongly landing on her knee and split it open. She cried and screamed, grabbing the attention of her older sister.

Her sister sped over and saw the severity of the situation, granted, her sister would heal as long as the bone was put back in place. "Will, this is gonna hurt, I need you to bit down on this, be quiet ya hear?" Her sister nodded and grabbed the stick her sister picked up and bit down once Clementine placed her hands near the wound. Willow heard the snap before she felt it but when she did, it was hard to not scream and shout. Thankfully it was healing now, albeit not to the full extent that it could, but it still hurt.

Clementine pulled Willow up, letting her lean on her for support as she helped her limp home.

But once they got there, the site was ungodly. Their home, up in flames, a mob full of disease ridden villagers surrounding it. Clementine heard the screams ripping from the flames with her super hearing. She froze for a minute before her sister slipping from her grasp pulled her from the flames.

Clementine grabbed her sister again, she had fainted, and dragged her back the way they came. She had to get them out of there before they were the next to be burned. She couldn't think about the screams, the raging flames, the thoughts that her mother and father were dead, her whole family gone in a moment.

The two sisters ran far away from their childhood home. They had no where else to go but as long as they had each other they would be able to conquer anything and anyone in their way. The older one, she stopped to allow her heart to calm down and to think about what just happened and how to get to safer ground with her sister, who had awoken a moment ago and stopped as well. She was quiet so the older one turned around, looking back at the direction of the home they once shared but now was burned to the ground.

She became angry. Maybe it was at the world, or at the people who set the flames awry, at the lose of the family members that couldn't get out in time. Maybe it even was at herself for not being able to save them, at herself for listening to her mother who yelled at them to not run around in the home. But if they hadn't, they too could be dead now, their skin sizzling and melting from the flames.

The older of the two heard a soft sound, so she turned and it was the younger one crying.

"What are we going to do, sister?" Her sobs made it hard for her to continue but she forced it aside and did, "Mother and father, they are dead. I heard them. Everyone. They are gone." And Willow continued to cry.

Clementine had no words for her sister.

She could only pull her in and squeeze her, smoothing her hair and shushing her cries. She knew she would have to take on the responsibility of keeping their secret and protecting Willow from harm. The older one made up her mind to do what she must. She was powerful enough, smart enough, but she had her family by her side for so long she was lost without them. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks as well but she wiped them away so her sister wouldn't see. And that was her breaking point.


End file.
